Skylanders Fanfiction
by Piplup88908
Summary: Sonia, a Portal Master apprentice, returns to Skylands with six other friends and meets up with her old friends Spyro and Alex. As the eight children attempt to fix the Core of Light, Kaos has other plans for Sonia and the purple dragon. Can Alex and the others complete the job, and rescue their friend? Skylanders belong to Activision! Spyro x Cynder / future Oc x Oc.
1. Chapter 1

Sonia looked at Spyro. She and the purple dragon met when he had saved her from the realm Hector had trapped her in. But, with the dragon's help, Hector was defeated. Now she was being split up from her best friend in the whole world.

She hugged him, he hugged back. They were closer than the other portal masters and skylanders. " I'm sorry, but Sonia can't stay. She is still to young to fight."

With that, Master Eon opened a portal to Earth and sent Sonia back home. Her year there was the most fun a five year old could have. " Bye Spyro." "Bye Sonia." With that the portal closed. and Sonia grew up as a normal kid. Going to school, riding a bike, and making new friends. While Spyro did things his way. The baby dragon grew up as a protector of Skylands, but he never forgot about his friend that had left him. And neither did she.

No ont thought that the portal would ever open up again. Boy were they ever wrong.

Sonia looked up at the stars. It had been ten years since she had left Skylands, but she didn't know why. After all, there were kids her age there, so why did she get sent away? A shooting star passed by. Sonia smiled.

" I wish I could see Spyro again." She whispered to the star.

" Sonia!"

" Oh, hello Tyler, Zack." Sonia said to her friends who were now coming up to her. Tyler and his little brother, Zack, sat down. Tyler, who was eight years old, loved video games. While Zack, a six year old, loved to play games like tag.

" What brings you out here?"

" We were wondering if you could tell us a story." Zack said without delay.

" Which one?"

" Skylands!"

" What Tyler said."

" Ok then, Skylands it is." Keke responded. She told only the friends that she trusted. The friends were: Tyler, Zack, and her friends: Andrea, Sinead, Jonathan, and Brianna.

" Once upon a time, there was a dragon named, Spyro..." Sonia went on to talk about how Spyro went and saved Cynder from an evil dragon.

Atop a floating island, a purple dragon was gazing up at the stars that surrounded Skylands. A shooting star passed, and Spyro made a wish. " I wish I could see Sonia again."

" Spyro, what are you doing down here?"

Spyro turned around and saw a human with red hair and brown eyes. With him was Bash, a ground wingless dragon. They also lived on this piece of Skylands, along with Cynder, Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt, Sonic Boom, Camo, and Sunburn. Alex was the one who was a portal master apprentice whom Eon had chosen to care for the seven skylanders including Bash. That is, until the other seven found their own portal masters. Spyro, however, knew that his chosen master was Sonia, the girl whom was like a sister to him.

" Nothing..."

Alex frowned. He knew that the dragon was thinking about Sonia. After all, the red-head boy also knew the blond haired girl.

" Well, if you need anything, you know where to find us." With that, Alex and Bash walked into their base which was a Earth element house. There was also a Water house, a Life house, a Fire house, a Un-Dead house, a Tech house, a Wind house, and a Magic house that belonged to Spyro.

Little did the dragon and portal master apprentice know, was that those shooting stars were the exact same, and that they wished at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex looked up and saw black clouds hovering over the castle. The Darkness! He hopped on Bash and they went to a portal. They teleported to the Core of Light, and saw Spyro, Trigger Happy, and Gill Grunt battling Kaos' minions. Bash swung his tail like a golf club and it hit the minions.

Neither of them could believe it. They had never seen so much Darkness since Hector, whom had been defeated by Spyro and Sonia ten years with, Alex on his back, was now in a tight circle with Spyro, Gill Grunt, and Trigger Happy.

A blast was heard, and the Core of light exploded. Spyro, Gill Grunt, and Trigger Happy were surrounded by a light, and were sent off into the sky. In the horizon, Alex could see the same light head toward the sky in four differant places. On his island! He and Bash teleported to the island, and saw no one was there. Cynder, Cammo, Sunburn, and Sonic Boom had just vanished like Spyro and the others had. Now, Alex and Bash were all alone. They had just received a letter from Hugo, stating that Master Eon was defeated, and the skylanders that had no portal master ( a.k.a., Spyro, Cammo, Sonic Boom, Cynder, Sunburn, Gill Grunt, and Trigger Happy) had just vanished into thin air.

But Alex knew where they had gone. They had gone to Earth to find new portal masters. Bash then wondered out loud why Spyro had been taken. The purple dragon already had a connection with Sonia. Alex shook his head at the rock dragon.

" Sonia was taken to Earth when she was five. Spyro must be going there to find her." the red head boy responded, for he knew, that his childhood friend, would soon return to Skylands.


	3. Chapter 3

Spyro looked at his friends. They all were hurtling through space. Wait! Why was Cynder and Cammo getting smaller? He tried to move toward her, but he couldn't move his wings. The dragon tried to move his legs. They didn't budge. " Can't... move..." Spyro managed to chock out before his mouth froze. What was happening to them? A magic stand began to grow from under his feat. Cynder's had a skull, Trigg's had gears, Gill's had water, Sunburn's had fire, Sonic Boom's had a cloud, and Cammo's was a pile of leafs. hurtling toward a blue and green planet, they all landed near each other, but in differant places. Gil Grunt and Trigger Happy landed with each other. While Sonic Boom and Cammo landed along side each other. The others landed in differant locations.

The purple dragon landed in front of a house, but he blacked out as a hand was reaching towards him.

Sonia looked around. Something had landed in front of her. When she saw what it was, she gasped. It was a purple dragon with bronze horns, wings, spikes, chest, and tail spike. It had red eyes, and was standing on a magic base. It reminded her of Spyro. Sonia picked it up and looked up at the sky for a moment. She then walked into the house, and up stairs to her room.

The purple dragon woke up to find himself in a sky blue room with a cloud pattern. There were green sheets on the bed that was next to the table that he was on, with a Portal of Power next to him.

" Where am I?" Spyro said weakly. He still couldn't move, and he ached all over.

" I didn't know you could talk." The voice belonged to a girl with blond hair.

" Yea. Who are you?"

" My name's are you?" Sonia asked as she sat on the bed.

" I'm Spyro, Spyro the Dragon. Strange, I had a friend named Sonia when I was a little dragon. She also had blond hair."

" Really? I had a partner named Spyro, and he was a purple dragon!" Sonia then held up a picture frame. The picture had a five year old girl and a small purple dragon.

Then, a purple magic symbol appeared between the two. They both then knew that Sonia was the girl, and Spyro was the dragon. They were reunited.


End file.
